Never Land Forever
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Wendy and Peter would do anything for their daughter. But the curse is keeping Wendy and Peter apart.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Sterling struggled to hold her six-year-old daughter Clara's hand and juggle the bag of groceries she'd just bought. It was late and cold and Clara insisted on jumping in every mud puddle there was on the heavily pot holed street. Clara splashed in yet another puddle splattering mud all over herself Alice was about to scold her daughter for getting dirty when she saw a sight that twisted the metaphorical knife in her heart. Coming out of Granny's Diner was Patrick Young and his six followers Carl "Cubby" George, Simon "Slightly" Hughes, Wes and Danny Peters or "The Twins", Nathan "Nibs" Taylor, and Tristan "Tootles" Johnson and if that wasn't bad enough, Alice's arch enemy Tina Bell was on Patrick's arm. The group was laughing loudly when they spotted Alice and Clara, who was impatiently tugging on her mother's hand wanting to jump in the next mud puddle and was not appreciating the stand still, Patrick was Clara's father although he had refused her from the moment Alice had told him she was pregnant, he had shown up when Clara was born and refused her publicly making Alice the town harlot and her daughter illegitimate. But Alice had to believe deep down Patrick cared for the well being of his daughter. Just then Nibs Taylor called out

"Hey look it's the town slut!" The whole group burst into laughter

"Come on Clara lets go home" Alice said pulling her daughter in the opposite direction followed by the taunts of slut, whore, Ect.

* * *

Half an hour later (they had taken the long way home) Alice and Clara arrived at the cruddy little apartment they shared with Alice's brothers colder, muddier, and a little worse for the wear.

"Where have you been?" Alice's brother Tom cried when they entered, although Alice was the eldest of the three Sterling children Thomas George Sterling was very protective of his older sister and niece.

"We took the long way home," Alice said setting down the heavy bag of groceries on the counter top in the kitchen and proceeded to put things away

"In this weather?" Tom cried as Will the youngest of the Sterling children went over to his older sister to help put away groceries.

"We didn't have a choice Tom" Alice sighed as one of the cabinet doors practically came off in her hand. After her parents had kicked her out upon finding out she was pregnant Tom and Will had gladly left their childhood home and moved into a cruddy three bedroom, one bathroom apartment that was up five flights of stairs, to live with their sister. Somehow with Will's part time job given he was in high school, Tom being barely able to hold a job for no more than a couple of months, and Alice's crappy job at Granny's they managed to get by. Sure the place was clearly never designed for four people and yes, Alice and Clara had to share a room but at least it was a roof over their heads.

"Honestly Alice," Tom was saying

"What would possibly posses you to take the long way home?" Alice didn't get a chance to answer because Clara, who had began coloring in one of her coloring books turned to her uncle

"Uncle Tom, what's a slut?" She asked innocently there was a silence before a flabbergasted Tom spoke

"It's a really bad word that you should never say," he said

"Where did you hear that kind of language young lady?"

"Some man called Mummy that" Clara said innocently Tom looked at his sister shock written all over his face.

"Oh Alice" Will whispered squeezing his sister's hand. Alice looked away and quickly set about making dinner,

"I don't know about you boys but we're starving, how's pasta for dinner?"

* * *

"Peter!" Wendy couldn't fly fast enough she had searched the Indian encampment, Dead Man's Cave, Mermaid Lagoon, Skull Rock, the camp (of coarse), and the entire jungle but there was no sign of her fiancé anywhere.

"Peter!" Wendy cried again

"Wendy!" Wendy turned to see Peter flying towards her with John and Michael trailing him

"What's the matter?" Peter asked concern contorting his boyish features.

"Have you seen Jane? I can't find her anywhere!" Wendy cried frantic

"Did you check the Indian encampment?" Peter asked

"Yes" Wendy said

"Dead Man's Cave?"

"Yes"

"Mermaid Lagoon?" Suggested John

"Skull Rock?" Asked Michael

"Yes, yes!" Wendy said she was beginning to panic

"The camp?" John asked

"Of coarse John I'm not an imbecile!" Wendy snapped

"Wendy calm down," Peter said

"She couldn't have gone far"

"She's six years old Peter! And this is Never Land she could be anywhere!" Wendy cried Peter turned to John and Michael

"Michael, you round up a search party of the Lost Boys, John you take the eastern side of the island Wendy and I will take the western." Peter said

"Leave no nook or cranny unexplored, we don't rest until we find Jane am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" The two boys said saluting before flying off to do as they were told.

"Come on Wendy, don't worry we'll find her."

* * *

Meanwhile Jane was down at Hangman's Tree playing with her shadow. Aside from living with the Lost Boys and her parents Jane was a very lonely girl. There were no little girls her age in Never Land and Jane sincerely doubted there ever would be, so Jane's only companion was her mischievous shadow. They currently were playing a game her mother called hop scotch and Jane was fast to find out that shadows are not good at playing hop scotch. Jane's shadow was once again struggling to jump from square to square when Jane heard her name being called. She looked up in the sky to see her parents flying towards her.

"Mummy!" Jane waved her game long forgotten.

"Jane!" Her mother cried grabbing Jane in a hug

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Her mother cried

"I'm playing Mummy" Jane said gesturing to the long abandoned game of hopscotch.

"What a naughty thing to do, no one knew where you were!"

"I'm sorry Mummy" Jane said ashamed

"I'm just glad that you are alright," her mother said just then Jane spotted a ship sailing towards the shore.

"Mummy look!" Jane said pointing to the ship her parents looked at each other

"Go!" Her father said urgently

"Come on Jane!" Her mother said leading Jane away the last thing Jane heard her father say was

"Hook, you old Codfish! I'm ready for you!"

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Alice and Clara woke up late.

"Oh Fudge! Come on baby get ready we need to go!" Alice cried as she hurried to get ready. They finally made their way out the door as they were walking past the clock tower when Clara looked up.

"Look Mummy, the clock moved!" Clara cried sure enough it ha

"Hey, how about that? Guess those rusty ol' innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?" Dr. Hopper said brightly.

"It must've been magic!" Clara cried

"Maybe it was" Alice laughed

"Magic indeed." Sniffed the town mayor

"I don't know why you insist on filling her head with those silly stories Ms. Sterling" Alice held her tongue

"Come along Clara," she said dragging the girl away.

* * *

When Alice finally arrived at the diner after dropping Clara off at school Ruby was serving a strange young woman.

"Your late" Ruby said as she prepared a drink

"I know" Alice groaned as Ruby set the drink in front of the woman.

"Here you go." Ruby said cheerfully

"Thank you. But I did not order that." The woman said

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer." Ruby smiled the woman spotted Sheriff Graham at another table. She walked over to him.

"Who is that?" Alice whispered

"Emma. Swan. She's new to town." Ruby said as Alice went to the corner booth where her regular Henry Mills sat

"Hey Henry I missed you yesterday." Alice said

"Sh! Hi Wendy!" Henry whispered Alice rolled her eyes

"Explain to me again why I'm Wendy Darling?" She asked amused

"Because you have two brothers, and a daughter, a British accent and you're in love with Mr. Young or better known as-"

"Peter Pan, got it what will it be today chief?"

"Nothing today, I'm just observing" Henry said

"Observing what?"

"Sh! Her, she's my birth mother" Alice couldn't help but stare as the blonde talking to the sheriff said

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you."

"I didn't send it." Graham said

"I did." Henry said

"I like cinnamon, too."

"Don't you have school?" The woman asked

"Duh. I'm ten. Walk me." And with that they left.

* * *

That night Alice had to work late, the diner was empty and Alice was wiping down the counter when the bell rang. She looked up and froze, Patrick Young stood in the diner watching her. He hadn't done it in five years but up until Clara had turned one Patrick would stop in every night she worked late and would order hot chocolate and ask about Clara. Alice walked towards him arms crossed

"I assume you want your usual?" Patrick looked at her sadly.

"How is she?" He asked

"You're going to have to be more specific," Alice said

"Clara how is she?" Patrick asked

"She's fine" Alice said turning away

"Alice please!" Patrick cried Alice whirled around angrily.

"How could you let Nibs Taylor call me that in front of our daughter? And further more how dare you parade that slut in front of her!" Alice cried

"Alice I'm sorry, I want to be a better man for Clara I do!"

"You say that but you never are! My shift ends in ten minutes so either buy something or get out so I can go home to our daughter!" Alice snapped Patrick looked at her sadly and left. Ten minutes later Alice rushed home to tuck Clara in. The little girl was sitting up in bed waiting for her, the night light was turned on and she was clutching the well worn copy of J.M. Barrie's _Peter Pan_.

"Where did we leave off?" Alice asked smiling and taking the book and expertly opening it to the page where they left off.

_"Hook trod the deck in thought. O man unfathomable. It was his hour of triumph. Peter had been removed for ever from his path, and all the other boys were in the brig, about to walk the plank. It was his grimmest deed since the days when he had brought Barbecue to heel; and knowing as we do how vain a tabernacle is man, could we be surprised had he now paced the deck unsteadily, bellied out by the winds of his success?_

_But there was no elation in his gait, which kept pace with the action of his sombre mind. Hook was profoundly dejected._

_He was often thus when communing with himself on board ship in the quietude of the night. It was because he was so terribly alone. This inscrutable man never felt more alone than when surrounded by his dogs. They were socially inferior to him._

_Hook was not his true name. To reveal who he really was would even at this date set the country in a blaze; but as those who read between the lines must already have guessed, he had been at a famous public school; and its traditions still clung to him like garments, with which indeed they are largely concerned. Thus it was offensive to him even now to board a ship in the same dress in which he grappled her, and he still adhered in his walk to the school's distinguished slouch. But above all he retained the passion for good form._

_Good form! However much he may have degenerated, he still knew that this is all that really matters._

_From far within him he heard a creaking as of rusty portals, and through them came a stern tap-tap-tap, like hammering in the night when one cannot sleep. "Have you been good form to-day?" was their eternal question._

_'Fame, fame, that glittering bauble, it is mine,' he cried._

_'Is it quite good form to be distinguished at anything?' the tap-tap from his school replied._

_'I am the only man whom Barbecue feared,' he urged, 'and Flint feared Barbecue.'_

_'Barbecue, Flint—what house?' came the cutting retort._

_Most disquieting reflection of all, was it not bad form to think about good form?_

_His vitals were tortured by this problem. It was a claw within him sharper than the iron one; and as it tore him, the perspiration dripped down his tallow countenance and streaked his doublet. Ofttimes he drew his sleeve across his face, but there was no damming that trickle._

_Ah, envy not Hook._

_There came to him a presentiment of his early dissolution. It was as if Peter's terrible oath had boarded the ship. Hook felt a gloomy desire to make his dying speech, lest presently there should be no time for it._

_'Better for Hook,' he cried, 'if he had had less ambition!' It was in his darkest hours only that he referred to himself in the third person._

_'No little children to love me!'_

_Strange that he should think of this, which had never troubled him before; perhaps the sewing machine brought it to his mind. For long he muttered to himself, staring at Smee, who was hemming placidly, under the conviction that all children feared him._

_Feared him! Feared Smee! There was not a child on board the brig that night who did not already love him. He had said horrid things to them and hit them with the palm of his hand, because he could not hit with his fist, but they had only clung to him the more. Michael had tried on his spectacles._

_To tell poor Smee that they thought him lovable! Hook itched to do it, but it seemed too brutal. Instead, he revolved this mystery in his mind: why do they find Smee lovable? He pursued the problem like the sleuth-hound that he was. If Smee was lovable, what was it that made him so? A terrible answer suddenly presented itself—'Good form?'_

_Had the bo'sun good form without knowing it, which is the best form of all?_

_He remembered that you have to prove you don't know you have it before you are eligible for Pop._

_With a cry of rage he raised his iron hand over Smee's head; but he did not tear. What arrested him was this reflection:_

_'To claw a man because he is good form, what would that be?'_

_'Bad form!'_

_The unhappy Hook was as impotent as he was damp, and he fell forward like a cut flower._

_His dogs thinking him out of the way for a time, discipline instantly relaxed; and they broke into a bacchanalian dance, which brought him to his feet at once, all traces of human weakness gone, as if a bucket of water had passed over him._

_'Quiet, you scugs,' he cried, 'or I'll cast anchor in you;' and at once the din was hushed. 'Are all the children chained, so that they cannot fly away?'_

_'Ay, ay.'_

_'Then hoist them up.'_

_The wretched prisoners were dragged from the hold, all except Wendy, and ranged in line in front of him. For a time he seemed unconscious of their presence. He lolled at his ease, humming, not unmelodiously, snatches of a rude song, and fingering a pack of cards. Ever and anon the light from his cigar gave a touch of colour to his face." _Clara's eyes where beginning to droop so Alice closed the book and turned down the lights as she sang softly.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain Softly blows o'er lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-Waiting to sail your worries away.

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain And your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night so softly are sighing—Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave good-bye to cares of the day. And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain Sail far away from lullaby bay."_ By the time she finished Clara was asleep and just as she did every night since Clara was born she whispered this prayer as she got ready for bed.

"Dear night-lights protect my sleeping babes. Burn clear and steadfast tonight."

* * *

Wendy hummed a soft lullaby as she stroked Jane's hair that night. They had not seen Peter since they're near encounter with Hook and Wendy was starting to worry.

"Mummy, where's Daddy?" Jane asked

"He'll be along soon Dear don't worry" Wendy said

"How about I tell you a story?" Wendy said Jane nodded.

"Alright, where were we in our story? Ah that's right, _Cinderella flew through the air... far from all things ugly and ordinary. When she landed at the ball, she found herself... most impertinently surrounded by pirates. There was Alf Mason; so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of Muscat. Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed. And worst of them all, Hook, with eyes blue as forget-me-nots, save when he clawed your belly with the iron hook he has..._

_Instead of a right hand, at which time... his eyes turn red. _

_'Girlie,' said Hook, _

_'We have come for ye glass slippers.'_

_'Who be you to order me about and call me girlie? Take that!' Cried Cinderella _

'Take that! Take that! Commoner!' Hook came at her."

"What happened then Mummy? What happened then?" Jane asked excitedly quite forgetting to keep her voice down for the Lost Boys were asleep, Wendy did not reprimand her they were having too much fun.

_"The brave Cinderella settled the matter once and for all... with her revolver."_ Wendy said

"With her revolver?" Jane cried delighted by the twist. Neither of them noticed that Peter had entered their home underground. Peter smiled he loved his adventures but just the sight of his family together listening to tales of far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and princes in disguise was maybe his favorite thing in the world. Peter chuckled to himself drawing the girl's attention

"That story changes every time you tell it Mother" Peter smiled at Wendy

"Daddy!" Jane ran to him grinning from ear to ear as he picked her up.

"Shouldn't you be in bed like the boys?" He asked her

"We were waiting for you!" Peter looked at Wendy who blushed scarlet. Peter had to chuckle to himself

"Well then off to bed with you so we can have more adventures tomorrow!"


End file.
